Jusqu'au bout du monde
by Phoenix penna
Summary: "Seul l'amour peut garder vivant" Oscar Wilde. Ou comment Rouge et Roger se sont rencontrés.


**Note** : L'essence de cet OS m'est venue il y'a plusieurs mois déjà. Commencé mais jamais fini, il traînait dans mes documents. Aujourd'hui je l'ai fini et non sans une certaine fierté. C'est sûrement le texte le plus long que je n'ai jamais publié sur ce site et celui qui a demandé le plus de temps d'écriture. Et de relecture. Mais malgré tout, je suis persuadé que des petites fautes vicieuses s'y cachent encore. J'espère que vous m'en excuserez.

 **Disclamer : One Piece appartient à Oda ! Excepté les deux OC perdus dans ce texte !**

* * *

La vie était une chienne.

C'était la seule pensée qui faisait son chemin dans l'esprit embrumé de Roger. La douce mélodie de l'alcool l'avait enivrée jusqu'à lui faire perdre toute notion de temps ou de rationalité. Il se contentait d'attendre, comme une épave échouée attend d'être rongée par la mer.

Personne ne s'occupait de lui dans le bar miteux où il se trouvait. Ni le barman ni les habituelles femmes langoureuses qui occupaient ce genre d'endroit. Non. Personne ne posait un regard sur lui, chacun fixé sur ses propres problèmes dans l'ombre des lampes à pétroles. Qui s'occuperait d'un ivrogne affalé sur le comptoir d'un bar, un verre de rhum à la main ?

Il avait fuit dans l'après-midi. Abandonnant équipage et responsabilités, il avait disparu dans les rues étroites de la petite île où ils se trouvaient pour se noyer dans des litres de rhum. Et au diable Rayleigh et ses sermons !

Le pirate soupira en pensant à son second. Le blond devait enrager sur le pont du navire, maudissant son meilleur ami de disparaître comme le dernier des lâches. Pourtant le D. ne reculait habituellement devant aucun combat, qu'importe si ce dernier était perdu d'avance. Il valait mieux essayer de toutes ses forces, à en perdre ses bras et ses jambes, même si cela faisait mal. Il est bien plus dur de baisser les armes sans avoir tenté de se rebeller.

Un rire amère et grave s'échappa de la gorge de Roger faisant sursauter un autre ivrogne, lui aussi au bar. Son rire puissant et cynique retentit dans la salle sombre comme le glas retentit. Qu'elle était belle la vie ! Qu'elle était généreuse la vie ! Elle nous promettait monts et merveilles un jour pour tout nous reprendre le lendemain.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Gol D. Roger était impuissant. Il n'était plus que le spectateur d'une vague pièce de théâtre qui se déroulait sans lui. Il observait, désespéré, le monde qui continuait à s'agiter autour de lui dans un rythme frénétique. Dans son esprit perturbé plus rien n'avait de sens. Ni le soleil qui se levait sur la mer, ni le roulis des vagues contre la coque du navire ou encore le rire de ses compagnons...Cela ne servait plus à rien de se battre.

Parce qu'il était déjà mort.

Roger s'affala sur sa chaise, à moitié sur son bureau, calant sa tête dans sa main. Sur ce dernier reposait toute sa paperasse en retard, aimable cadeau d'un Rayleigh aussi épuisé que lui. Le D. laissa échapper un rire en pensant à toutes les aventures dans lesquelles il avait entraîné son meilleur ami depuis leur rencontre. La première étant de l'embarquer avec lui sur les larges étendues bleu de GrandLine.

On toqua à sa porte et avant qu'il ait pu formulé une réponse, Silver s'imposa d'office dans sa cabine. Malgré son air impassible, Roger pouvait voir l'inquiétude tirée imperceptiblement les traits de son second. Depuis le temps qu'ils vivaient ensembles.

Le blond ne dit pas un mot. Il se contenta de tirer la seconde chaise, s'asseyant face à Roger, et de sortir de sa poche une bouteille de Rhum. Le capitaine sourit malicieusement à son vis à vis et sans un mot Rayleigh lui tapa sèchement derrière la tête. On ne buvait pas d'alcool en dehors des fêtes, telle était la règle du navire, et quiconque la transgressait, s'exposait à la terrible colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Oubliant les règles de vie commune temporairement, le bretteur tendit la bouteille à son ami. En réponse le brun avala de longues rasades de rhum au goulot avant de la rendre à son camarade qui en fit de même.

Pendant de longues minutes ils se contentèrent d'écouter le silence reposant de la cabine du capitaine. Leur regard était perdu dans le vague, là où seul eux savaient. Ce moment de calme, si rare sur le navire, fut brisé par le bruit du verre qui heurtait sèchement le bois du bureau.

" Comment réagissent les hommes ? questionna le capitaine

\- Ils sont sous le choc," répondit le second

Roger aurait voulu garder éternellement ses hommes dans l'ignorance. Mais il était capitaine, la vie de ses camarades reposait sur la sienne. Leur expression ne voulaient pas quitter le Gol. Comme les fantômes du passé, les mines stupéfaites de certains ou larmoyantes pour d'autres resteraient gravés au fer rouge dans son âme.

" Que fait-on à présent Roger ? "

Soupirant longuement, le brun réfléchissait au cap qu'il suivrait pour ses derniers jours. Que faire ? Rester sur la Grand Line en attendant que la maladie le rattrape ? Et en exposant ses compagnons à cause de sa faiblesse ? Il ne pourrait s'y résoudre. Mais envisager de poser pieds à terre ou encore de dissoudre l'équipage lui donnait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le coeur à mains nues. Il partagea un long regard avec son tout premier camarade avant de le laisser à nouveau traîner sur son bureau. Ses yeux bruns furent immédiatement attirés par une carte perdue parmi tant d'autres. La tirant du tas, il la scruta longuement. Au bout d'une minute ou deux qui parurent une éternité à Rayleigh, son capitaine se mit à sourire, dévoilant ses dents.

" Je crois que j'ai une idée..." souffla-t-il

De l'autre côté de la porte, sur le pont du navire, les membres de l'équipage de Roger étaient affalés sur le plancher, regardant tantôt la mer, tantôt le ciel. Leur capitaine était malade. Pire, il était condamné. Malgré son expression insouciante et joyeuse quand il leur avait annoncé la nouvelle, ils ne pouvaient pas l'accepter. Gol D. Roger allait mourir.

Tous sursautèrent quand la porte de la cabine claqua contre la paroi en bois. Ils observèrent d'un oeil vide le Gol s'avancer pour être vu et entendu de chacun, ses mains accrochées à la balustrade ébène. Rayleigh se glissa le plus discrètement du monde dans son dos, attendant que Roger se décide à prendre la parole, ce qui ne tarda pas :

" Matelots ! Remuez-vous ! Levez l'ancre, déployez les voiles ! Nous partons pour Loguetown en East Blue ! "

La mâchoire tombante, aucun des marins ne réagit dans un premier temps. Fixés sur Gol D. Roger, ils restèrent immobiles comme des statues avant que le second ne s'avance un peu plus et s'écrit d'une voix forte et assurée :

" Vous avez entendu les ordres du capitaine ?! "

Dans un geste synchrone, tous se mirent en mouvement et les hurlements graves retentirent sur le pont du navire, sous l'oeil attentif de Roger.

Il rentrait au bercail.

Roger naviguait depuis plusieurs années sur ces mers tumultueuses, tout comme ses hommes qui avaient affrontés les tempêtes de l'océan de tous les périls. Le capitaine avait toujours fait confiance à ses camarades pour manoeuvrer leur modeste navire, qu'importe les obstacles. Jamais il n'a remis cette confiance en question. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

" Un d'entre vous peut-il m'expliquer comment de Grand Line nous sommes passé en South Blue, qui n'est pas, je le rappelle, notre destination ? " claqua sèchement la voix de Silver Rayleigh

Un des mystères de ce monde venait encore de frapper au plus grand amusement du moustachu ! Ses hommes, des marins d'expérience avaient réussi à louper le bon canal de Red Mountain, les entraînant dans la mauvaise mer ! Davy Jones ne semblait pas le porter dans son coeur ces derniers temps...

De retour dans sa cabine, Roger se mit à fouiller dans le débarras qui s'entassait sur son bureau. Il aurait voulu reprendre la route pour son île natale directement mais à son plus grand damne leurs provisions, notamment celles d'alcool, diminuaient dangereusement. La vie de marin avait appris au brun à ne jamais sous-estimer la mer, il ne prendrait donc pas le risque de retourner en haute mer sans des réserves digne de ce nom ! Quand Rayleigh entra à son tour dans la cabine, le capitaine ne prit pas la peine de se retourner, poursuivant sa quête. Il se souvenait vaguement de posséder une vieille carte de South Blue qui devrait leur permettre de trouver une île. Comprenant ses intentions, son meilleur ami s'avança et non sans craintes, plongea ses mains dans la capharnaüm. Après plusieurs minutes de jurons et de grognement étouffés, le sabreur tira de la pile une carte abimée par le temps et les mauvais traitements du brun. Levant un sourcil amusé, le second de l'équipage retint un rire. Roger ne changerait jamais.

Ils étendirent la carte par dessus ses consoeurs en tentant de se repérer sur cette dernière. Ou plutôt le Gol laissait son ami les chercher. À son plus grand malheur, il était un piètre navigateur contrairement aucblond qui se défendait plutôt bien dans ce domaine. "Comme dans tous les autres" pensa malicieusement le pirate.

" Roger, il y'a une île à quelques jours d'ici. Ils ont un petit port qui sera suffisant pour que l'on accoste," déclara le barbu

Hochant la tête, il demanda à son second d'aller donner les ordres à la bande d'imbéciles joyeux qui leur servaient de compagnons. Rayleigh hésita à laisser son ami seul, même pour quelques instants, en voyant le capitaine s'assoir avec précaution sur la chaise qui avait vu des jours meilleurs. Son vis à vis dû ressentir sa crainte puisqu'il lui sourit de cet air canaille, en le congédiant d'un signe de la main. En soupirant, le bretteur s'apprêtait à franchir le pas de la porte quand la voix de son crétin d'ami retentit dans le silence de la pièce :

" Je ne vais pas m'envoler Ray."

Le D. n'avait pas encore des ailes, heureusement pour eux. Il était juste devenu un nuage de poussière qui pouvait disparaître à la première brise.

Sur le pont, Roger admirait la vue qui s'étendait devant lui. Baterilla était en vu et rien sur cette vieille carte ne l'avait préparé à ce spectacle. Au loin, il apercevait le petit port et les maisons atypiques du seul village de l'île, nichés dans le creux des collines. Il imaginait déjà la place principale où les enfants courraient les uns derrière les autres alors que les mères discutaient sur un banc. Il pouvait sentir d'ici le parfum des hibiscus rouges que l'on pouvait apercevoir au loin dans les hauts buissons. Le pirate aimait ces petites îles calmes, c'était ressourçant de temps en temps d'accoster sans craindre de tomber sur une île de fanatiques cannibales qui idolâtraient le dieu des têtes coupées. Et il exagérait à peine.

Le brun prit une grande bouffée du vent marin quand une sensation désagréable le prit aux tripes. Il commençait à le connaître, ce mal invisible qui montait doucement en lui, rongeant toujours plus les zones douloureuses. Il s'agrippa brusquement à la rambarde, sa tête penchée en avant et une main devant sa bouche. Sa vue se flouait rapidement, l'empêchant de distinguer clairement les vagues qui frappaient la coque. Il sentit vaguement une main se poser sur son épaule et des voix lointaines l'appelaient comme dans un rêve. Roger ne percevrait plus rien excepté le sang qui gouttait dans sa main et sur les planches du navire. C'était la dernière chose dont il eut conscience avant de se faire emporter par les ténèbres.

Le pirate s'était battu plus d'une fois pour sa vie. Plus d'une fois, un ennemi lui avait asséné une blessure qui aurait pu se révéler mortel. Plus d'une fois il avait affornté la mort. Aujourd'hui Roger se rendait compte qu'il était plus facile de vaincre un homme invincible que de se battre contre soi-même. Son corps lui hurlait sa douleur dans des suppliques insoutenables qui résonnaient jusque dans ses os. La lumière douce qui perçait par les fenêtres lui apparaissait comme le plus virulent des rayons, comme ceux qu'on trouvait dans les incandescents déserts d'Alabasta. Une gueule de bois n'avait jamais possédé ce pouvoir terrifiant.

" Enfin réveillé ? " l'interpella une voix douce

La première chose que vit Gol D. Roger en tournant la tête fut une rivière d'or en fusion. Légère comme des nuages, cette cascade lui brûlait les yeux infiniment plus que la lumière du soleil ; il avait l'impression que des milliers de fils d'or voletaient comme des plumes. Clignant de yeux, le pirate se força à élargir sa vision. La seconde chose que les yeux noirs de l'homme perçurent, ce fut une peau clair comme celle d'une pêche, qui tranchait avec son teint basané de marin. En y regardant de plus près, Roger put voir les tâches de rousseurs qui constellaient le visage de l'ange devant lui. La dernière chose qui s'imprégna dans les pupilles du capitaine fut l'éclat brun des yeux de la demoiselle. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle couleur de sa vie qui ressemblait à la couleur des feuilles en automne. Les yeux de l'ange.

" Monsieur est ce que tout va bien ? " s'enquit la jeune femme en fronçant délicatement les sourcils

Roger était tout simplement subjugué. Il avait vu sur ces mers des femmes de toute beauté, à la fois féroces et délicates, sauvages et tendres, élégantes et combattantes. Mais jamais, une femme n'avait réussi à faire chavirer son coeur comme l'ange qui était penché sur lui.

Le capitaine reprit contact avec le monde réel quand une violente quinte de toux le prit du thorax à la gorge, le forçant à s'assoir maladroitement. La jeune femme vint le soutenir immédiatement en l'aidant à se redresser. La vie se jouait vraiment de lui. Il rencontrait le plus bel ange de cette terre alors qu'il était à l'agonie dans ce qui semblait être un lit d'hôpital aseptisé. Il en aurait presque rit.

" Parfaitement, " rétorqua-t-il finalement avec ironie

Le visage de l'ange blond se figea quelques instants avant de reprendre un air impassible et professionnel. La jeune inconnue s'éloigna avec précaution pour s'emparer d'un dossier aux pieds de son lit d'infortune. Roger observait attentivement les mains de la jeune femme tournaient lentement les pages du dossier, s'arrêtant certaines fois pour parcourir des lignes du doigt. Elle avaient l'air douces, ces mains de porcelaine aux longs doigts. Les mains d'un ange.

" Monsieur, j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer. Cela va être dur à entendre mais vous devez m'écouter attentivement..." débuta l'infirmière

Ah. Gol D. Roger n'était pas l'homme le plus intelligent ni le plus malin au monde. Il lui arrivait souvent d'avoir des moments de solitudes quant il essayait de comprendre les subtilités de certaines situations. Mais pour une fois il n'eut aucun mal à deviner ce que l'ange allait lui annoncer. Et il était persuadé d'une chose : il ne désirait pas qu'on lui annonce deux fois la même chose dans une seule vie.

" Je suis déjà au courant," la coupa-t-il sur le ton de la conversation

Le beau visage de la jeune femme se tendit de surprise. Le dossier médical qu'un des hommes de l'équipage leur avait confié, un blond avec une drôle de barbe, n'indiquait rien dans ce sens. Pas de traitements ou même une quelconque note d'un de ses confrères. Rien.

" Cela m'étonne voyez-vous. Votre dossier médical n'y fait en aucun cas référence," répliqua avec aplomb la demoiselle

Serait-ce possible que le médecin ayant diagnostiqué la maladie ait pu oublier de le noter ? Les suppositions de la blonde prirent fin quand l'homme allongé en face d'elle sourit comme un dément, exposant ses dents au grand jour.

" Je le sais depuis seulement quelques semaines. Disons qu'il faut que je pense à mettre sur ma chose de liste à faire "trouver un traitement", " rit-il à sa propre blague

Roger ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'ange le suive dans sa plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Cependant la voix de la belle demoiselle, sèche et froide, eut le don de le ramener parmi les mortels tout en le rendant perplexe :

" Ce genre de maladies demande des traitements intenses et précis au quel cas vos chances de passer les prochains mois sont...inexistantes," lui énonça-t-elle sûrement pour le faire réagir

Seulement, il était un capitaine pirate, il en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres. Le toubib de Grand Line lui avait tenu le même discours quelques semaines auparavant et il lui avait même offert de rester dans leur hôpital pour se faire soigner. Soigner, pas guérir. Il le savait, il ne guérirait jamais, il ne ferait que lutter contre la fatalité. Aussi jolie qu'était cette jeune femme, il ne passerait pas ses derniers instants sur cet île.

" J'imagine que vous me proposez d'être traité dans votre petit hôpital pour les quelques temps qu'il me reste ? Vous rêvez, je ne perdrai pas mon temps avec vos traitements. La vie a été une chienne pour me refiler cette connerie mais je ne serai pas le spectateur de ma propre mort," expliqua-t-il d'un ton sérieux

La blonde était soufflée. Les patients à qui on annonçait ces malheurs avaient l'habitude de passer par une phase de déni puis de désespoir. À ce moment les mêmes questions revenaient sans cesse : allez-vous pouvoir me soigner ? combien de temps me reste-il ? Je vais vraiment mourir ? Cependant cet homme, ce pirate, chuchotait-on dans les rues de Baterilla, n'avait pas peur de mourir à son plus grand étonnement.

" Alors que comptez-vous faire ? Réalisez vos rêves les plus fous ? Vous battre ? interrogea la jeune femme en regardant le malade affalé dans son lit

\- J'avais des rêves, mais ils sont partis en fumée à présent, lui rétorqua son patient avec nostalgie

\- Vous devez avoir une famille, des amis qui vous attendent. Alors laissez-moi vous donner un conseil : rentrez chez vous et profitez des derniers instants que cette vie a à vous offrir," lui proposa l'infirmière

À nouveau le sourire démesuré était de retour, mangeant la face de Roger. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce sourire l'intriguait, il criait à l'impossible, lui donnant envie de tenter le tout pour le tout. C'était étrange à imaginer mais tellement agréable à observer.

" Mademoiselle, demander à un marin d'arrêter de naviguer c'est comme demander à un oiseau d'arrêter de voler. C'est impossible," lui affirma le marin les yeux dans les yeux

Alors c'était de ça dont les pirates étaient faits ? De ce courage impertinent qui hurlait aux miracles ? De cette étincelle de vie inébranlable ? La jeune femme ne pouvait qu'abdiquer face à cette force féroce qui se cachait derrière ces quelques mots. Tous les arguments du monde ne pourront vaincre la determination d'un homme qui n'a plus rien à perdre.

Elle lâcha un soupir amusé alors qu'un sourire fin s'étendait sur ses lèvres pour la première fois depuis le réveil de l'homme. Et Roger était impuissant contre la beauté de l'ange qui s'apprêtait sûrement à lui offrir une argumentation, spécialité des médecins. C'est donc avec surprise que le capitaine encaissa la répartie de son interlocutrice :

" Vous pourrez quitter l'hôpital dans quatre jours, le temps que votre corps se remette de la crise. Je ne pourrais cependant que vous conseiller de trouver un médecin compétent pour vos prochains voyages. Vos compagnons se font déjà assez de cheveux blanc," lui annonça-t-elle en commençant à partir le dossier appuyer sur l'épaule

Gol D. Roger était sous le charme. Ces quelques mots prononcés sur le ton de la conversation, un rien malicieux, avaient réussi à le faire partir dans un grand rire. Il aimait les femmes qui avaient du cran, celles qui sous leurs airs de poupées de cristal cachaient les crocs d'une lionne et la fierté d'une amazone. La blonde était sur le pas de la porte de l'infirmerie quand la voix grave de son patient lui fit tourner la tête à demi vers ce dernier :

" Comment vous appelez-vous ?" lui quémanda-t-il

L'infirmière n'était pas stupide. Elle s'était aperçue qu'elle avait tapé dans l'œil du pirate alité. En temps normal, elle se serait détournée avec une réplique sèche et bien placée comme elle les aimait. Mais ce patient était spécial, il avait attiré son attention, pas spécialement par son physique mais par ce qu'il dégageait. Bon sang, quel âge avait-il ? Est ce que c'était seulement moralement correct ? La blonde n'hésita pas plus et préféra scander son nom dans l'infirmerie avec une nette fierté :

" Portgas D. Rouge !"

Roger vit l'ange quitter la salle sans lui accorder un seul regard supplémentaire. Il avait craint pendant quelques instants qu'elle l'ignore et cela avait dû se jouer à peu. Le pirate s'allongea dans le lit en regardant le plafond immaculé de la pièce. C'était une D. Il allait sans aucun doutes s'amusait durant son repos forcé sur Baterilla.

Il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas été honnête avec Portgas D. Rouge. Ce qu'elle lui avait conseillé de faire, c'est à dire rentré chez lui, il l'aurait fait sans la stupidité de ses hommes. Il était beau le pirate qui se permettait de donner des leçons sur les vrais marins ! Il n'avait pas eut une idée de génie en proposant de rentrer à Loguetown, il n'avait fait qu'organiser sa fuite !

La discussion qu'ils avaient eut il y'a trois jours avait été une claque violente dans l'égo du capitaine. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à rentrer chez lui sans avoir réaliser une miette de ses rêves, sans avoir goûté la liberté absolue au moins une fois. I avait pris la mer il y'a des années pour bouleverser ce monde ennuyant, il avait entraîné ses camarades dans ses aventures souvent dangereuses. Roger ne voulait pas que cette vie qu'il aimait tant se finisse sans avoir trouvé son sens.

Alors pendant trois jours, de nuit comme de jour, le pirate s'était creusé les méninges. Il avait réfléchi à cette idée qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis des années déjà, aux risques qu'il allait devoir faire prendre à ses compagnond et à la possibilité qu'il meurt avant de réussir. Cette aventure, il y'avait des chances qu'il ne l'achève jamais. Pourtant...plus que jamais il désirait s'y risquer.

Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvrit sur son meilleur ami. Le brun accueillit Rayleigh avec ce sourire canaille qui horripilait tant l'homme. Cependant, il se transforma en un sourire charmeur quand il aperçut son ange qui accompagnait le vieux bougre.

" Toujours pas mort Roger ?" demanda Silver Rayleigh en s'asseyant aux côtés de son ami

L'homme en question se contenta de rire fortement alors que Rouge contournait le lit pour pouvoir lui faire ses piqûres. Ah ! Il ne les aimait pas celles-là...

" Rouge, ma chère, ne vous fatiguez pas avec ces choses. Elle ne servent à rien !" s'exclama Gol D. Roger

Le sourcil droit de la jeune femme tressaillit avant qu'elle n'enfonce violemment la seringue dans la veine de son patient. Ses traitements ne servaient à rien ? Elle ne risquait pas d'être tendre avec le pirate aujourd'hui.

Rayleigh observa son capitaine interagir avec l'infirmière blonde pendant quelques minutes, sa perplexité se peignant sur son visage. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Roger de taquiner une femme de cette façon. Le barbu pouvait le sentir, il y'avait anguille sous roche...

" Ray ! Comment vont les hommes ? questionna subitement le brun en détournant son attention de la demoiselle qui fulminait silencieusement

\- Ils sont pires que des veufs esseulées. Je ne savais pas que tu avais autant d'épouses Gol," plaisanta le bretteur

Le capitaine pirate s'amusa pendant quelques secondes de la blague, ignorant le soupir amusé du bel ange à ses côtés qui continuait à lui prodiguer des soins. Il était heureux de voir que son meilleur ami avait encore la pêche malgré le fait qu'il soit dans un lit d'hôpital et condamné.

" Rayleigh, plus sérieusement, j'ai eut une idée," reprit mortellement sérieux son vis à vis

Une sueur froide coula lentement de la nuque du second jusque dans le bas de son dos. Chaque idée que Gol D. Roger avait eut dans sa vie s'était soldée par une montagne sans fin d'ennuis et de dangers. Combien de fois avait-il risqué sa vie pour des choses stupides ? En somme cela ne l'avait jamais vraiment dérangé. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait vu Roger aussi sérieux avant d'énoncer son idée incroyable. Jamais. Et cela avait le don de terrifier le sabreur.

" Nous allons conquérir Grand Line."

L'affirmation assurée du pirate fut accueillit par la tête incrédule (et hilarante) de son second ainsi que par le bruit du plateau lâché par Rouge. Le brun s'attendait à une réaction de ce goût, il n'en pris donc pas ombrage et attendit que son meilleur ami et son ange se ressaisissent.

" C'est peut être un effet secondaire de la maladie...suggéra la blonde

\- Gol D. Roger, c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites ? interrogea le second sans prendre en considération la proposition de l'infirmière

\- Oui," affirma le pirate

Son rêve était de devenir si libre que les oiseaux eux-mêmes le jalouseraient. Il voulait pouvoir vivre comme il l'entendait au rythme des aventures et des combats.

Roger avait déjà vécu des aventures. De nombreuses, fascinantes et dangereuses aventures. Mais le pirate désirait plus. Il désirait vivre les aventures les plus improbables, celles qui paraissaient impossible même sur la route des périls. Il voulait combattre comme jamais il n'avait combattu, renversant les ennemis qui paraissaient invincibles. Il allait vivre la dernière et la plus grande aventure de sa vie. Il n'attendra pas que la Mort vienne pour lui.

" Qu'il en soit ainsi," scella Silver

" Rouge, merci de m'avoir soigné, je sais que je suis un patient exécrable," remercia-t-il

Ils étaient sur une petite colline qui surplombait la petite ville de Baterilla. Au loin Roger pouvait apercevoir son navire amarré dans le port. Ses hommes devaient être entrain de préparer leur départ qui aurait lieu dans à peine une heure. Ils quitteraient l'île pour retourner sur Grand Line. Un changement de cap qui déterminera leur destin.

Il avait convaincu l'infirmière farouche de venir se promener avec lui. Histoire qu'ils se disent adieu en bonne et dû forme. Mais Gol D. Roger ne voulait pas faire ses adieux à cette jeune femme aussi belle qu'un ange. Parce que le pirate était tombé pour elle en à peine quatre jours. Portgas D. Rouge l'avait vaincue avec son sourire, son caractère, sa force, sa beauté...Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui dire adieu.

" Conquérir Grand Line...Je n'ai jamais entendu parlé d'un condamné aussi combatif. Ou stupide, j'hésite encore," lui dit-elle perdue dans ses pensées

C'était sûrement stupide, une idée venue sur un coup de tête. Mais depuis que le pirate avait osé la laisser trotter dans sa tête, son corps tout entier crier à l'aventure malgré ses gémissements douloureux. Cependant il espérait réussir pour pouvoir accomplir une autre volonté avant de s'en aller. Quelques chose qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre aujourd'hui.

" Portgas D. Rouge...Si la maladie ne m'a pas vaincu et si je réussis le pari improbable que je me suis lancé, permettez moi de revenir ici," quémanda le capitaine en saisissant les mains douces de la blonde

Roger était perdu dans les yeux noisettes de la jeune femme. Son coeur espérait que la féroce infirmière accepte la requête d'un vieux pirate décrépi et malade. Les battements de son coeur s'accéléraient à chaque seconde supplémentaire qui s'écoulait dans le silence pesant. Le moustachu avait cherché la réponse dans les yeux de la blonde mais son âme restait illisible. Le Gol croyait que son coeur allait le lâcher pour de bon quand elle lui sourit. Jamais il n'oublierai le sourire de Rouge. Tel un soleil, elle brillait dans la douce lumière de la journée, la beauté de son sourire éclipsant les plus beaux diamants de ce monde.

" Ne me fait pas trop attendre, Roger."

Ce fut la dernière fois que le pirate vit Portgas D. Rouge avant son départ pour Grand Line. Sans un mot de plus, elle était retournée au coeur de Baterilla, lui tournant le dos alors qu'elle descendait la colline fleurie. Malgré la froideur apparente de leur au revoir, Roger implosait de joie. Les yeux de la jeune femme avaient exprimé plus que tous les mots du monde la promesse silencieuse qui s'était échangée.

Il reviendrait sur cette île.

Après cinq jours de navigation le Cap des Jumeaux était enfin en vu.

Quand Roger avait remis un pied sur le pond de son navire dans le port de Baterilla, il avait été accueilli par des cris et des larmes. Aussi ému que ses hommes, il avait appris quelques minutes plus tard qu'aucun d'eux ne savaient qu'elle était leur nouvelle destination. En effet, ce cher Rayleigh avait décidé de lui laisser l'honneur d'annoncer son plan foireux à ses camarades, se contentant de lancer les préparatifs. Ainsi le Capitaine avait pris ses responsabilités et avait exposé aux pirates sa nouvelle folie. La nouvelle fut étonnamment bien accueilli même si quelques évanouissements de stupeur étaient à dénombrer. À la plus grande fierté de Gol D. Roger, aucun homme ne demanda à quitter l'équipage une fois le choc passé. La loyauté de ses compagnons toucha le brun plus que n'importe quel mot.

Pendant cinq jours ils avaient navigué, malgré l'excitation incontrôlable des hommes, jusqu'à la dernière limite avant la route de tous les périls. Le capitaine et son équipage avaient déjà passé cette dernière plusieurs fois durant leurs précédents voyages. Pourtant, cette traversée avait un goût d'inédit intenable, comme si l'air marin leur soufflait qu'une aventure les attendait plus loin. Roger savait cependant qu'il lui restait une chose à faire avant de passer le Cap, une chose qui lui permettrait de gagner suffisamment de temps pour revoir Baterilla comme promis.

" Il n'acceptera jamais Roger, affirma le second dans un chuchotement"

Le D. ne prit pas la peine de répondre à son meilleur ami et descendit du bateau sous les interrogations des pirates impatiens. Faisant fi de leurs cris, il s'avança vers le vieux phare qui gardait depuis des décennies le lieu. Allongé sur un transat, un homme portant une chemise à fleur le regardait avancer vers lui avec méfiance. Roger s'affala à ses côtés pour regarder la mer. L'homme prit sur lui et continua à lire son journal tout en gardant son invité à l'oeil.

" Que me veux-tu pirate ?" interrogea-t-il après un certain temps

Le pirate en question se mit à rire comme si le gardien du phare avait prononcé une blague hilarante. Regardant pour la première fois le maître des lieux, le pirate fixa avec determination son regard dans celui du blond.

" Je vais mourir Crocus, gardien du Cap des Jumeaux. Mais avant cela je vais conquérir Grand Line. Pour accomplir ce miracle j'ai besoin de tes talents," expliqua calmement le Gol

Stupéfait, le médecin abaissa son morceau de papier pour observer le pirate imprudent à travers les verres de ses lunettes.

" Tu n'es pas le premier à tenter ce miracle. La différence, c'est que tes défunts prédécesseurs n'étaient pas malades. Pourquoi suivrai-je un condamné ?" se moqua-t-il

Roger se releva brusquement pour se mettre devant Crocus, lui cachant la mer et le soleil. Il lui tendit une main, invitation silencieuse à le suivre dans des aventures plus loufoques les unes que les autres. Comme avec Rayleigh des années plutôt il ne fit pas de grands discours ou une argumentation passionnée que les plus grands orateurs auraient pu lui envié. Les mots sont inutiles dans ces moments.

" Tu ne le regretteras pas Crocus, je te le promets," affirma le capitaine

Le pirate n'était pas le premier à lui faire une telle offre et jamais auparavant il n'avait envisagé d'accepter. Le médecin était même prêt à railler le pirate quand son regard croisa une nouvelle fois celui de son vis à vis. Encore aujourd'hui, Crocus se souvient de ce qu'il avait vu ce jour là, une flamme farouche, ainsi que du sentiment qui était monté en lui. Il n'avait jamais pu décrire ce qui l'avait poussé à prendre cette main tendue malgré tout son bon sens de médecin. Mais il ne le regrettait pas.

" Comment va le patient Rouge ?", la questionna son collège

La susnommée releva brusquement la tête de son journal au son de la voix de Saymon, lui aussi salarié du petit hôpital de l'île. Elle déposa le morceau de papier sur son petit bureau pour se saisir du dossier qui y traînait. C'était un ensemble de feuilles grattées par les différentes équipes médicales et réunies dans un porte document d'une affreuse couleur jaune. Saisissant la dernière feuille à y avoir était mise, elle lut les résultats des dernières observations à son remplaçant. Une fois les informations échangées, elle salua l'infirmier de nuit pour aller se rendre dans les vestiaires. Demain elle n'aurait pas à travailler. Son jour de congé était le bienvenu, se dit-elle quand ses épaules nouées la firent souffrir au moment d'enlever sa blouse. Elle referma le casier en fer bleu et retourna à son bureau pour réunir ses affaires éparpillées ici et là.

Son regard fut malgré elle attiré une fois de plus par la une scandaleuse du journal. Sur toute une feuille du torchon des mers, la photo d'un pirate couvert de sang et blessé narguait le monde. Son patient dragueur et stupide n'avait pas changé en cinq mois et sûrement pas son sourire grotesque. Gol D. Roger se tenait droit et fier face aux forces de la marine, une arme à feu dans une main et une lame dans l'autre. Son sourire masquait mal son air sérieux dû aux combats, si éloigné de ses airs simplets qu'elle avait pris l'habitude d'apercevoir.

Roger n'était toujours pas mort et cela lui donnait l'espoir fou de le revoir un jour.

Un an que l'autre crétin de pirate était entré comme un boulet de canon dans sa vie. Dernièrement le prime du malfrat avait atteint une somme astronomique qui le propulsait parmi les pirates les plus prometteurs de ce bas monde. Rouge aurait voulu l'oublier. Elle en avait eut la possibilité quand un de ses patients l'avait dragué ou encore quand un homme du village l'avait accosté. C'était un grand roux, aux cheveux lisses et à la musculature fine. L'infirmière l'avait déjà aperçut un nombre de fois impressionnant, puisque le jeune homme était né à Baterilla comme elle. Il venait d'une vieille famille d'agriculteurs et à présent il était le gérant de leurs terres. Il aurait été préférable qu'elle tombe sous le charme de ce respectable jeune homme, qu'ils se marient pour donner naissance à d'adorables bambins blonds et roux.

Mais le paysan n'était juste pas l'homme qu'elle voulait. Il ne possédait pas le courage qui l'aurait poussé à risquer sa vie, aucun rêves plus grands que lui ni une stupidité attachante. Il n'était tout simplement pas Gol D. Roger.

Lâchant un soupir de lassitude, la jeune femme pensa aux mines outrées des vieilles femmes respectables de l'île, si elles apprenaient qu'elle avait des vues sur un homme bien plus âgé qu'elle, un étranger et un pirate de surcroît. Un rire solitaire résonna dans la salle de repos de l'hôpital. Cela ne risquait pas d'arriver.

Deux ans. Il y'avait deux ans, à la même date, des marins paniqués ou plutôt des pirates frôlant la crise cardiaque, leur avait amené un homme malade en pleine crise. Le dossier vieillissant, que la blonde tenait entre ses mains, l'en attestait. Celui qui à présent s'amusait à défier les plus grands de ce monde avait été réellement soigné ici. Dans ce petit hôpital d'une île perdue de South Blue.

" Encore entrain de suivre les exploits de ce pirate ? ", l'interrogea Bonnie

\- En effet," lui répondit l'infirmière d'un ton morne

Rouge avait cessé de paniquer en voyant les unes de La voix de Grand Line qui montraient le capitaine pirate toujours plus amoché par les affrontements. C'était un terrible constat mais la jeune femme s'était habituée à la gueule post-combat du D. Tournant une des feuilles du torchon, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent quelques instants sur les exploits d'un autre pirate qui terrorisait les gentils petits marines.

" À combien s'élève sa prime déjà ? lui demanda sa collègue

\- Huit cent millions et cinq cent milles berrys," annonça-t-elle sans réfléchir

Son insupportable amie se rapprocha soudainement, accompagnée d'un gloussement ridicule aux yeux de la Portgas. Penchant sa tête à gauche pour se donner un côté mignon et enfantin, Bonnie lui envoya un clin d'oeil suggestif.

" Tu m'as l'air d'en connaître beaucoup sur ce pirate..." sous-entendit-elle avec un sourire canaille

Rouge prit la décision d'ignorer les suggestions, non subtiles, que l'infirmière faisait sur l'attention qu'elle portait à Gol D. Roger. Elle était attirée par lui mais la rousse exubérante n'avait sûrement pas besoin de connaître ce détail pour être heureuse dans la vie.

" J'ai entendu dire que son équipage rivaliserait avec celui de Barbe Blanche lui même," lui chuchota la rouquine dans l'oreille en lorgnant sur le journal

Et Rouge n'avait aucun mal à se représenter les deux rivaux s'affronter. Après tout qui d'autre qu'un homme, appelé Barbe Blanche alors qu'il n'était pas barbu, pouvait se battre sérieusement contre un homme aussi simplet que Roger ? Un sourire s'échoua sur ses lèvres en pensant aux âneries de l'homme, qui devaient rendre fou son équipage et plus particulièrement son second.

" Rien n'est plus dangereux qu'un homme qui n'a rien à perdre Bonnie," déclara-t-elle mystérieusement

Ce que Portgas D. Rouge ne savait pas du haut de ses vingt deux ans, c'était qu'un homme qui avait tout à perdre était infiniment plus dangereux qu'un homme qui n'avait plus rien. Mais cela elle l'apprendrait quelques années plus tard.

Bonnie courrait à toute allure dans les rues du centre ville de Baterilla. La jeune infirmière se trouvait sur la place centrale quand le journal avait été livré sur l'île, répandant la grande nouvelle. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés et sa première pensée avait été pour son amie, Rouge. Sans écouter plus longtemps les cris et les discussions qui démarraient plus vite qu'une épidémie de grippe, la jeune femme s'était précipitée vers l'Est.

Portgas D. Rouge était ce genre de femme indépendante que l'on croisait rarement dans les petites îles. Ici, tout était régit par des règles sociales et morales que l'on inculquait aux enfants dès leur plus jeune âge. Au contraire, la belle blonde vivait éloignée de la ville, sur une des collines des alentours, et sans aucuns hommes dans les parages. Pas un fiancé ou un mari dans les environs, elle était l'exemple même de la femme indépendante.

Mais malgré son fort caractère et son courage incroyable, Rouge était tombée amoureuse. Elle ne lui avait jamais avoué mais les mots aussi peuvent être impuissants face aux sentiments. Bonnie ne travaillait pas encore à l'hôpital quand cet homme y avait été hospitalisé. La rousse n'avait jamais vu le pirate qui avait volé le coeur de son amie, mais Saymon lui avait raconté quelques anecdotes sur ces deux là. Notamment leurs nombreuses disputes au sujet de l'utilité du traitement du malade. Perdue dans son admiration pour la femme libre qu'était Rouge, elle n'avait pas réussit à s'imaginer son amie amoureuse d'un homme. Parce qu'un oiseau n'avait aucune chaîne.

Bonnie s'était faite plus attentive et au fil des semaines puis des mois, elle avait noté l'attention constante de sa collègue pour tout ce qui concernait le capitaine pirate. Elle avait vue la blonde en proie à la peur face aux images terrifiantes de l'homme blessé. Elle l'avait vue scruter chaque jour les journaux avec la crainte de découvrir un matin que la maladie l'avait terrassé. Alors Bonnie dû admettre, qu'en effet, Portgas D. Rouge était irrémédiablement amoureuse du beau Roger.

Et en tant qu'amie, c'était son devoir de prévenir l'infirmière. La rouquine se maudit de longues minutes pour avoir eut la stupidité de mettre des talons ce matin-là. Si elle avait sut qu'elle allait remonter les sentiers battus qui menaient à la colline comme une furie, elle aurait mis ses jolies petites sandales vertes.

Bonnie ne s'intéressa plus à la douleur croissante, dû à sa course effrénée, en apercevant la petite maison de Rouge. Elle ne prit pas la peine de toquer ou de demander la permission d'entrer. D'un coup de pied autoritaire, elle envoya le porte d'entrée de son amie rencontrer le mur, la une du jour fermement emprisonnée dans sa main. La rouquine prenait une grande inspiration, ses poumons se gorgeant d'air, quand elle remarqua les mains de son amie enserrer le journal des mers.

Bonnie était figée sur le bas de la porte, les membres paralysés par la surprise. Devant ses yeux ébahis, la belle et féroce blonde laissait entrevoir ses faiblesses sous la forme de perles salées. Elles dévalaient ses joues tachetées en traçant des sillons pour terminer leur course dans le cou de la jeune femme. Les yeux noisettes de Rouge semblaient bloqués sur l'article qui s'étendait sur toute une page, contant passionnément ce qui était la plus grande victoire du siècle. Le temps sembla reprendre son emprise sur le maisonnette au moment où un grand éclat de rire échappa à l'infirmière. Entre ses larmes, un grand sourire aussi lumineux que le soleil s'étalait sur son visage. Enfin, son amie sembla remarquer sa présence et plongea ses yeux malicieux et heureux dans les siens. Bonnie ne put se retenir : elle sauta littéralement sur la blonde pour la caler entre ses bras fins, la tête de son amie à l'abri contre son cou gracile. Leurs rires se mélangeaient dans une symphonie de joie et de légèreté, résonnant dans la vielle bâtisse des Portgas.

" Bonnie, il a réussit, murmura l'infirmière blonde dans une litanie sans fin

\- Je sais, Rouge, je sais...répondit-elle doucement à intervalle de temps régulier

\- Je vais le revoir !" réalisa la jeune femme avec quelques temps de retard

Bonnie priait pour que cela soit le cas.

Roger ramait.

Après avoir découvert la légendaire île du bout du monde et ses trésors, il y'a de cela quatre mois, le capitaine avait pris la décision de dissoudre l'équipage. Quand il l'avait annoncé à ses compagnons, ses frères d'armes, ceux qui avaient sués et saignés avec lui, son coeur s'était déchiré. Sa douleur n'avait pas été solitaire, soutenue par les sanglots et les cris de dénis de ses abrutis d'hommes. Il avait aimé vivre toutes ces aventures avec eux et il aurait voulu parcourir les mers pour l'éternité sur l'Oro Jackson. Mais voilà, la vie en avait décidé autrement.

Il avait descendu une partie de Grand Line avec ce cher Rayleigh. C'était étrange, de naviguer tous les deux après des années à diriger un équipage. Ils avaient commencé ensemble et ils finiraient ensemble. Seulement le Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme le nommée la Marine, s'était arrêté sur l'archipel des Sabondy.

" Pourquoi ici, Ray ? l'avait-il interrogé

\- Pour les salles de jeu," avait sobrement répondu son ancien second

Roger s'était contenté de continuer sa route, laissant son meilleur ami derrière lui. Cela lui avait fait mal. Son instinct lui avait soufflé sournoisement que ce verre qu'ils avaient pris dans un bar de l'île, Le Bar de l'Arnaque, serait peut être le dernier qu'ils partageraient. L'homme repensa à ce bar lugubre où il s'était réfugié il y'a plus de trois ans déjà. La vie restait toujours une chienne.

Son visage était à présent connu sur toutes les mers et toutes les îles habitées. Descendre Grand Line paisiblement et anonymement avait été une utopie. Gol D. Roger avait dû abandonné l'idée de voyager sur des navires marchands, personne ne prendrait le risque de voyager avec le Rois des pirates à bord. Il s'était résolu à prendre une barque avec une petite voile pour atteindre les Blues. Était-ce de la folie ? Assurément.

Alors Roger ramait. De jour comme de nuit. Il avait passé le Cap des Jumeaux, il y'avait cinq jours. C'était avec une immense surprise qu'il avait découvert que Crocus était déjà de retour au Cap, reprenant ses fonctions de gardien. L'ancien capitaine s'était fâché contre son médecin. Ils prenaient la même route, ils auraient pu faire le voyage ensemble !

" Je me fais trop vieux pour surmonter les conneries dans lesquelles tu m'aurais entraîné !" lui avait rétorqué le Gardien

Gol D. Roger, ou Gold Roger comme s'amusait à le surnommer la marine, avait haussé les épaules avec fatalisme. Il ne recherchait jamais les ennuis, c'était les ennuis qui s'étaient entichés de lui ! Sa réponse avait plus exaspéré le médecin qu'autre chose.

Puis l'ancien capitaine avait repris sa route. Chipant une nouvelle barque qui traînait au phare, il s'était éloigné à la rame de son ancien compagnon. Alors que les courbes du phare s'éloignaient dans l'horizon, il avait distingué la voix énervé de Crocus qui exigeait qu'il revienne. Mais tout les deux n'étaient pas crédules. Ils ne se reverraient certainement jamais, le brun serait emporté par la maladie avant.

Alors Roger se contentait de ramer pour ne pas penser à tous ceux qu'il abandonnait sans un au revoir.

Le Roi des pirates ne pouvait se permettre d'accoster au port de Baterilla. Il était évident que les habitants de la petite île paisible se feraient un plaisir de contacter la Marine. Et ce n'était pas dans les plans du pirate de se battre contre ces incapables en blanc et bleu. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Aujourd'hui il réaliserai un dernier rêve.

Son baluchon jetait lestement sur l'épaule et une cape masquant son visage au reste du monde, le cinquantenaire déambulait dans les rues du centre de la ville. Roger espérait naïvement qu'il pourrait tomber sur son ange, flânant dans les rues chaudes. Le condamné se posait de nombreuses questions tout en observant la vie paisible que menait les habitants de Baterilla. Travaillait-elle toujours à l'hôpital ? Était-elle tombée amoureuse et s'était-elle mariée ? Ou pire, avait-elle eut des enfants ?

Tant de questions hantaient le pirate. Si ses craintes se révélaient réelles, Roger n'en voudrait pas à la blonde. Leurs chemins s'étaient croisés seulement quatre jours, avant qu'il ne reprenne la mer pour parcourir le monde. Durant trois ans, lui et son équipage avaient fait la une des journaux à cause de leurs exploits toujours plus provocateurs. Il était un des pirates les plus craints et recherchés de ce monde. Comment pourrait-il en vouloir à Rouge d'être passée à autre chose ? De plus, il n'était qu'une vieille branche de cinquante quatre ans. Il était étrange de constater que son âge l'inquiétait seulement maintenant, alors qu'il s'était empressé de faire la cour à la jeunette dès leur première rencontre. Roger se fit la réflexion qu'il manquait vraiment de logique dans certaines situations.

Ainsi il n'osait se rendre à l'hôpital où Rouge pourrait lui jeter à la figure son nouveau bonheur et son dégoût pour le vieux pirate qu'il était. Le Roi des pirates préférait se complaire dans la lâcheté, en déambulant tel un fantôme, que d'affronter Portgas D. Rouge.

Pourtant quelque chose de plus puissant que sa crainte lui souffla de la chercher réellement. C'était le Manque, celui qui hurlait sa frustration. C'était l'Impatience, celle qui ne désirait que se noyer au plus vite dans la beauté de l'ange.

Perdu dans ses pensées, l'ancien capitaine se remémora une colline fleurie. Dans ses souvenirs, des centaines de coquelicots et de marguerites dansaient au rythme de la brise. Et quand un coup de vent se faisait trop fort, des milliers de pétales se soulevaient pour retomber plusieurs mètres plus loin. La beauté naturelle de ce lieu, Roger la remarqua trois longues années plus tard en admirant la vue depuis ce monticule de terre. À l'époque, tous ses sens avaient été ensorcelé par elle et par leur séparation prochaine. Il s'était décidé à attendre la jeune femme tout ne ignorant quand elle reviendrait sur cette colline. Et il l'attendit deux jours.

Le matin venait de se lever sur Baterilla. L'île estivale était recouverte d'une trainée de brouillard, si épaisse que Roger était incapable de voir la ville ou le port. Alors la mer ? L'ancien pirate ne faisait que la deviner, le son de l'écume se répercutant contre la côte.

Le D. s'ennuyait profondément. L'attente patiente avait cédé depuis longtemps sa place à l'impatience féroce et incontrôlable. Le brun s'était lassé du paysage, pourtant magnifique, pour se perdre dans les souvenirs de son séjour forcé sur la petite île. S'il ne pouvait pas s'enivrer de la présence de son ange, autant se perdre dans les mirages de sa mémoire.

Puis le temps s'était suspendu.

Il y'a trois ans, Roger ne maîtrisait pas encore le fluide. Sa capacité à percevoir les voix, il l'avait acquise après des mois à naviguer sur les eaux impétueuses de la route de tous les périls. C'était en affrontant des adversaires toujours plus redoutables qu'il avait découvert cette technique. Il y'a trois ans, Roger ne pouvait pas assimiler la voix de Rouge. Pourtant le pirate sut que c'était son ange qui escaladait la colline bien avant que sa silhouette ne puisse être aperçue.

Le Roi des pirates s'était redressé dans un état second, transi de nervosité. Il sentait ses mains devenir plus moites au fil des secondes qui s'écoulaient et sa respiration s'accélérer. Allait-elle hurler ? S'enfuir ? Allait-elle le traiter de meurtrier comme tant d'autres ?

Sa gorge se serra quand il distingua dans la brume le corps de la blonde. En réponse, son propre corps se tendit avec plus d'intensité qu'avant aucun autre combat. Puis se fut Rouge qui le vit. Le visage de son ange n'avait pas changé, comme figé dans le passé. La surprise se peignit sur le visage de la jeune femme avant que ses émotions soient cachées derrière un masque d'impassibilité.

Elle s'avançait vers lui, d'une démarche lente et assurée qui le mettait au supplice.

Elle portait une longue robe blanche qui s'envolait dans la brise fraiche et qui détonnait sur elle. Roger s'était habitué à l'imaginer avec son uniforme blanc et strict, commun au personnel médical. Son ange lui paraissait si fragile et douce sur le moment, que le pirate désira ardemment la tenir contre lui. Elle était incroyablement belle.

Rouge s'arrêta deux mètres devant lui. Une distance qui parut bien plus grande au capitaine que celle qui séparait Baterilla de Raftel.

" Je ne pensais pas vous voir un jour en robe," débuta-t-il un rien de maladresse dans la voix

L'infirmière resta impassible, le scrutant de son regard noisette. L'ancien pirate avait l'impression que la blonde le disséquait en utilisant ses yeux comme des scalpels tranchant. Finalement ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent.

" Est ce que cela en valait la peine ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche

Roger comprit immédiatement qu'elle faisait référence à sa décision de parcourir Grand Line. Est ce que le temps qu'il avait à sa disposition avait été correctement utilisé ? Ne regrettait-il pas d'être parti ? L'ancien capitaine se rappela de ses nombreux rires avec ses camarades, des fêtes et des combats. Il se rappela tous les hommes et toutes les femmes qu'il rencontra dans son périple. Il se rappela de sa joie quand il atteint l'île mythique et des chaînes qui se brisaient. Et la réponse s'imposa en lui.

" Oui, " rétorqua-t-il d'une voix douce

Rouge s'avança d'un mètre, rapprochant leurs corps. Il entendait enfin la respiration saccadé de son ange, il apercevait enfin le trouble sur son visage parfait et les larmes qui menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues tachetées.

" Combien de temps ? quémanda-t-elle d'une voix étranglée

\- Un an, " répondit-il en retour

Roger pensa que la vie était injuste en voyant le corps de la jeune femme se crispait et ses poings se serraient. Elle avait détourné son visage de lui, certainement pour qu'il n'est pas conscience des larmes qui coulaient et des sanglots qui lui brûlaient la gorge.

Brusquement, Rouge releva la tête pour croiser ses yeux noirs. Elle le défiait avec fougue et détermination, sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison. Puis elle fit un pas vers lui. Et l'embrassa.

La jeune femme plaqua durement ses lèvres sur les siennes sans qu'il ne s'y attende. Son corps s'était figé, impuissant face à la fermeté de l'ange qui plaquait son corps tout contre le sien. La blonde passa ses mains chaudes derrière sa nuque, ces dernières tirant sur ses cheveux de jais. Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre, qu'il fut envahi par l'odeur féminine que dégageait sa peau, une odeur d'hibiscus entêtante et enivrante. Roger la saisit par les hanches pour la rapprocher un peu plus, dans l'espoir que leurs peaux se touchent, et il laissa une de ses mains s'égarer dans la chevelure d'or. Il prit le contrôle de leurs baisers, quémandant impétueusement la bouche de la jeune femme. Leurs lèvres dansaient ensemble sur un air connu d'eux seuls, bientôt rejointes par leurs langues affamées. Le pirate ne pouvait s'arrêter, emporté par son désir pour Rouge, et les baisers se succédaient toujours plus brûlant. Chaque parcelle de son âme réclamée plus de contacts et plus de décadence. Il aurait voulu que le temps se fige pour les laisser ainsi pour l'éternité.

Le souffle finit par leur manquer et il fut forcé de relâcher les lèvres de son ange. Roger appuya son front contre celui de l'infirmière, leurs souffles toujours mêlés et chaotiques. La blonde finit par laisser tomber sa tête dans son cou et ses bras descendirent pour enserrer son torse. L'ancien pirate caressait les longs cheveux de son ange d'une main et de l'autre son dos, tout en écoutant son souffle erratique. Il sentit les lèvres douces et rougies par leurs baisers se poser contre son oreille, accompagnées par un souffle apaisé.

" Ne pars plus, le supplia-t-elle

\- Je finirai par partir, tu le sais bien Rouge, lui rappela-t-il

\- Accordes-moi cette année," enchérit-elle

Ils étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, si coupés du monde qu'ils ne s'étaient pas rendus compte que la brume s'était dissipée sur le petite île. Le soleil était éclatant, faisant à nouveau briller les fleurs dans les champs sauvages et les cheveux de la jeune femme.

Roger ne répondit pas à l'injonction de son ange. Il avait quitté ses amis et ses aventures pour la retrouver, il avait descendu Grand Line pour pouvoir être entre ses bras. Le peu de temps que la vie lui accordait, ces quelques mois appartenaient à Rouge.

Si Roger avait atteint Raftel, l'île du bout du monde, c'était parce qu'il s'était promis de la revoir en échange de sa réussite. Il était libre, il était fier et il avait vécut une vie qui en valait le détour. À présent il pouvait prétendre se tenir à ses côtés.

Si dans un an, Roger pourra se rendre à l'échafaud sans regrets, c'est parce qu'il aura accompli son ultime rêve. Il aura aimé Portgas D. Rouge.

Jusqu'au bout du monde.

* * *

 **Note** : Je voudrais tout d'abord vous remercier d'avoir lu cet OS. Il n'est pas parfait et certaines choses me font douter comme le baiser de Rouge et Roger. En effet c'était la première que j'écrivais une telle scène et je ne suis pas sûr de l'avoir réussi. Alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, parce que plus que du temps c'est un investissement. Une review motive. Une review donne l'envie de s'améliorer. La review c'est la vie.

À une prochaine fois !


End file.
